


Indulgences

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: “I’ll even kneel for you.  Bless me, Scully, for I have sinned.”
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S7  
> A/N: For o6666666

“Pray for me,” he quips, as she levers herself out of bed on a Sunday morning. She glares at him, her eyes as clear as holy water. He enjoys the burn of it on his bare torso. The sheets are rumpled across him and he’s retained enough ego to know the heat of her glower is fueled by the embers of desire inside her.

“Somebody ought to,” she tells him, pulling on her robe and fluffling her hair over her shoulders. 

“You could stay,” he offers. “I’ll even kneel for you. Bless me, Scully, for I have sinned.”

She sighs, but a flush spreads up her throat to her cheeks. “Confession is about penitance, Mulder. You aren’t sorry.”

“Should I be?” he asks, flashing her a grin. 

“No,” she says quickly. “Absolutely not.”

“I shouldn’t tempt you,” he says. 

“You always tempt me,” she says, turning away. 

His heart leaps, as if he didn’t know he loved her, as if she hadn’t left her fingerprints on his soul the first time he’d shaken her hand. He wants her to go and soothe her guilty Catholic conscience, but the greater part of him wants her to stay and let him confess to her in a whisper all the hopes he has for their future. He knew it before they started sleeping together, but he’ll do whatever she wants. He’ll give up the ghostbusting and buy a house with a white picket fence. He’ll wear a polo shirt and boat shoes on the weekend and do Christmas with her family and play nice. 

He pulls the sheet up over himself. He might as well lead her not into temptation. It doesn’t seem fair. “I could go with you,” he hears himself offer, his yearning for her outpacing his brain.

She huffs a laugh as she walks toward the bathroom. “You haven’t burst into flame in a church yet, Mulder, but I think I saw a little smoke the last time.”

“The snake church?” he asks. “That hardly counts.”

She saunters back to the bed and bends down to kiss him lingeringly. “Stay here, Mulder. I’ll be back soon.”

“Mm,” he says. “So I can wear all the virtue off of you all over again?”

“Something like that,” she murmurs. 

This could be their routine, he thinks. Dozing in her bed on a Sunday morning while she goes to connect with her mother and her god. She’ll come back with coffee and pastries, he wagers. A celebration, small enough to pass her muster for indulgences. He reaches up to touch her face, his fingertips sweeping her hair back behind her ear. She looks down at him. He thinks she can read his thoughts: he has never been a mystery to her. Tread softly, he thinks, you tread on my dreams. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she promises. She pads away again, bare feet quiet. He smiles, his eyelids dropping heavily.

He sleeps better in her bed than anywhere else, lulled by the lullaby of the shower as she washes the traces of their passion off her skin.


End file.
